User talk:Firehoth
Hi Firehoth, you are one of the few active editors here on Tarapedia and I value your input and edits. I just want to ask you about the massive removal of templates from articles. I understand you are removing them from articles, because you feel that they are complete and they don't miss any more essential information. When I checked Cuthah Information I saw missing Overview section and the template was used to remind us to fill it in later... Another article you changed is Abyss which contains just a little information and if you compare it to another battlefield article Wilderness you can see, we can have more information about battlefields. What is your view of the template? → Zarevak 21:21, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you First of all, thank you for checking on my work and questioning my changes. I am very new to the whole idea of a Wiki and being able to edit it at will. Any advice you can give I would be happy to listen to it. On the topic of stub articles, it was my impression from the description of what a stub was is if the entry has very little information or none at all, then it is a stub. I thought that if the page was 80% complete, then it shouldn't be a stub. If that is not the opinion of the rest of the group then i would be happy to curtail my Stub removing activities until I get a better handle on what a stub is. If you have any further questions or suggestions, please do not hesitate to ask. thank you again. :Hi Firehoth, :don't worry too much about the stub templates. There are many articles which contain very little information and should be expanded and doesn't have the template and as you've found out there are articles that doesn't need the template anymore. The primary reason for the template is to help newcomers find articles which they could help improve and secondary to remind us to fill in missing information. If you have Enabled similar articles suggestions in (Editing tab) the Category:Stubs (filled by the stub template) is used as the source. :If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask . I'll try to give you a few tips: :* article name is used for links and is used for including other articles (templates). There is one difference: links with just article name are from main namespace, but templates without namespace specified are from the Template: namespace. If you want to link to Stub template you'll have to write full article name (with namespace): Template:Stub which gives: Template:Stub. :* Alternatively you can use Template:T to link to templates with the parameter of the template name like this: which gives: . :* When leaving comments on talk pages it is advised to your comments using four tildes ~~~~ which is automatically converted to your username and timestamp. This allows others to follow discussions more easily and also track relevancy of the comment. Sometimes people leave comments and personal opinions on the articles and these should be signed as well to help us distinguish them from regular content. :* When replying to comments, you don't have to copy your reply to other pages. We check pages we left comments on via : Keep up your good work and don't worry if you mess up - you can always revert to previous revisions. If you want to test things out, you can use your userspace and create subpages. (eg. User:Firehoth/anything) : → Zarevak 21:07, 25 September 2008 (UTC)